Our project consists of several quasi-independent programs carried out by a group of full-time investigators. The overall objective is to broaden the knowledge of the morphology of normal and pathologic ocular tissues, utilizing the electron microscope as a tool. The following studies are planned to be conducted for the coming year: The ultrastructure of Fleischer's ring in keratoconus as well as possible sources of the iron known to be a major constituent of the ring will be investigated. A case of orbital tumor thought to be rhabdomyosarcoma under the light microscope was suggested to be neurogenic in nature by our preliminary electron microscopy. A detailed study of this tumor is planned. A histochemical and electron microscopic study of the cornea conjunctiva is attempted in a case of possible Batten-Mayou's disease. A detailed histochemical and electron microscopic investigation will be conducted on probable mucous granules (other than those in goblet cells) of the normal human conjuctiva. Electron microscopic studies on the development of the cornea and sclera are also attempted, and studies on the phagocytic activity of the retinal pigment epithelium will be continued.